Labyrinth Sarah's Return
by SarahJarethsgirl21
Summary: Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered .Sarah fought her way through his Labyrinth, To the castle beyond the goblin city, To take back Her brother Toby from the Goblin King . Her will was as strong as his and her kingdom as great. Jareth had no power over her, Now Jareth has to find a way to Sarah's heart , but there is only one way , He has to become human...


LABYRINTH

Sarah s Return

By: Sarah E. Phelps

Special Thanks To :

My Mom , my sister Jessie , my best friend forever Raven , and my friends Gill and Britney . 

"I'll leave my love  
Between the stars. "

-Jareth-

**Prologue **

Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered .Sarah fought her way through his Labyrinth, To the castle beyond the goblin city, To take back Her brother Toby from the Goblin King . Her will was as strong as his and her kingdom as great. Jareth had no power over her, Now Jareth has to find a way to Sarah's heart , but there is only one way only, He has to become human and travel to her world . His love still burns strong and he will stop at nothing to find her .

**Jareth's castle**

I looked out at my Kingdom my goblins were busy with their daily deeds. They had no idea of what I was about to do . But it was the only way I would see Sarah again . I was lost without her I need her with me . I was stupid to take Toby to get to her . I just didn't know how to express how much I loved her . I now know she will only love me if I am human.

" Are you ready your majesty?"

." Yes wizard I am turn me in to a mortal and send me to her world ."

" Very well take this ."

The Dark One waved his hand and a lock of hair fell in to it .

He handed it to me and I looked at it in shock. " This is Sarah's hair ! How did you get it?". He smiled and started muttering something it was odd and I was not sure what he was saying .

" Lama Crane Cal Verna Fla Grandaunt barman!"

" What was that gibberish?" I asked the dark one. He smiled evilly and the lock of Sarah's hair started to burn in my hand . . I screamed in pain and fell to my knees . " What the hell did you do to me !" I cried . The dark one grinned and replied .

" Your turning human . "

My hand burned and the hair disappeared in my skin. In its place was a pink scar . " You bastard what did you do to me ?" My entire body felt like it was on fire . My eyes rolled back in my head and I crumpled to the floor . The Dark One stood over me and smiled .kneeling down he said.

" Now you will be human my king , but that means your kingdom is now for the taking . You will never be able to get back in to the Labyrinth . Your human now your kingdom is mine . "

" You son of a bitch." I croaked he kicked me hard and I choked out blood. The Dark One then turned to walk away. I managed to say . " You can have my king dome you bastard . As long as I have Sarah I am the happiest mortal on earth!" The dark one faced me .

" Well then you better find her before I do."

With that The Dark One disappeared and I was left alone . I could not keep my eyes open for pain devoured me . I could feel myself slipping in to darkness . The only thing that gave me any hope was seeing Sarah .

**Chapter1**

**Earth December 12,2000 **

" Sarah wake up come on!"

" Samantha what could you possibly want at... Nine in the morning ?" I said with a yawn. I sat up in bed and lookedat my roommate .Samantha or Sam as I call her was standing over my bed with a big smile .

" What do I want Sarah come on it's your birthday you turn twenty only once . "

I looked up at Sam she was tall with bright red hair and green eyes and she was dressed in her red jacket ,a white T , her favorite ripped at the knees blue jeans , and her black converse . She was a really pretty girl yet she dressed like a boy all the time .But she is my best friend so I don't judge . She grinned down at me so then I replied . "Ugh don't remind me my parents want me to come home for my birth day and they always throw the oddest parties . Last time we went on a camping trip and Toby was sprayed by a skunk."

" Oh ya I remember that Toby smelled so bad that your dad put him in lock down for a week. I can't believe him Toby is fifteen and thinks a skunk is a cat."

" Exactly what am I going to do Sam I don't want to go , But it's family you know ?"

" Maybe it would help if I come ? "

I smiled at Sam and said ."That's a great idea Sam !"

I stretched and looked out the window . New York was beautiful in the morning. Sam patted my arm then asked .

" So when do we leave ?"

I looked at the clock and said . " Um well we need to pack , but we should be OK .It will take just thirty minutes to get there so we need to be there at least at eleven ." Sam nodded and replied.

" Well cool I am all set so we can eat then leave. I got birth day pancakes down stairs with your name on them. "

Sam patted my arm then got up and headed down stairs I got up also and walked over to my closet .dragging a bag out from behind a black trash bag I tossed random shirts and jeans in .when I was done I went to my bath room and threw on a black t and blue jeans .Then grabbing my white converse I headed down stairs. Sam was there at the table eating with a red bag by the door . Sam smiled as I sat down and said .

" Well eat up we need to get going soon ."

I nodded and started to eat I was almost done when there was a knock at the door. Sam looked at the door and replied .

" Wonder who that could be ."

Sam hurried to the door and opened it.

" I am looking for Sarah . I am the goblin king"

Puzzled I stood up in shock as Sam let him in. But once I relied who it was I cried out ."Oh my god!"

" Happy birth day princess."

It was dad he dressed like the goblin king from a story I read long ago as a child I smiled and thought finally he got one right .

" Wow your dad is good you love goblins and stuff Sarah. "

I looked at Sam and replied , " I know ! Even at twenty I am still in love with it . I just wish I hadn't lost my little red story book..." Dad smiled and reached in to the cloak he had on and pulled out a small square box and said.

" Happy birth day princess ."

I grinned and took the box .When opened it and I lite up." Oh dad how did you find it I thought I lost it years ago!" Dad smiled and replied .

" I found it in your desk in your room . We still have kept it the same for whenever you need us ."

I stared at my dad that sounded so familiar and the way dad was dressed was so familiar . He had the Strange white shirt with a black vest , pants , and gloves . But I feel I saw the look was on someone different . But I could not remember who. Suddenly I felt this emptiness inside like a dull ache from long ago.

" Sarah you all right ?"

I shook it off and looked up at dad ." Ya I'm fine ."

" Well let's get going ill drive . "

Sam and I both nodded and we grabbed our bags . Dads car was parked outside the door I took the front and Sam climbed in to the back. Dad got in the front and said .

" We have a big day ahead of us Toby made your cake and ..."

I sighed when he stopped at my step mother . " Dad it's OK I call her mom now I am not sixteen any more . I don't think she is an evil step mom to me anymore ." Dad smiled ,I smiled , but it turned to a yawn so I decided to take a nap.

**Sarah's Dream**

" Were am I ?" I asked myself . I stood looking out on to a barn west land a grassy trail led to a stone Labyrinth. " I have been here before ..." I whispered . Quickly I ran down the trail down to a fountain and a pond . I saw little faeries flying around it . " Look at them don't touch they bite . " I said to myself . But how did I know that? I thought to myself . I walked over to the pool and screamed . " Oh god I look sixteen again !" I really did I even had my old white shirt and vest . I couldn't believe it .

" Sarah ?"

I jumped and whirled around There I saw a dwarf. He looked like I met him before ." Do I know you ? " I asked the dwarf he looked at me hurt and said .

" You don't remember … Oh this is not good . Gareth is gone, the dark one is here, and you lost your memory !"

I looked at the dwarf puzzled and said . " I can't remember anything about this place . But I know I should I know I have been here before , but it all feels like a dream. " The dwarf sighed and replied .

" Well your dreaming now but you weren't when you were sixteen. You wished your baby brother away, Jareth the goblin king came and took him, You then came here and battled your way to the castle there only to get him back ."

The dwarf pointed behind me so I turned around and saw the castle high up on a small mountain. I looked back at the dwarf and said . " That's all from my story book The Labyrinth It is not really it can't be … Can it ?" The dwarf sighed again ..

" I can't help Gareth until you remember . "

"I am trying Hoggle !" I cried .The dwarf looked at me.

"Sarah did you just say my name?"

" Yes , I mean I guess...I just had a feeling that was your name . " I said tuning my back to him The dwarf called Hoggle walked up beside me and replied .

" Sarah we will get your memory back then we will help Gareth get the kingdom back ."

I looked at Hoggle and asked ," How did he lose it in the first place ? " Hoggle looked at the ground.

" He asked The Dark One to turn him human so you would finally love him the way he loves you ."

I looked away from Hoggle and starred to cry . Hoggle took my hand and asked .

" Sarah why are you crying?"

" I don't know this is just too much I... I can't do this it isn't real! "I cried running away from Hoggle . He yelled after me but I kept running tears blurred my vision but I just had to get away. Until I ran in to someone and stumbled backwards and fell to the ground .

" Ah so this is the girl the king turned human for."

I looked up and cried . " Who are you?" In a small voice . The strange cloaked man smiled and replied .

" I am the new king of the Labyrinth ."

I slowly stood up and replied , " your... You're The Dark One !"I cried . Again he smiled and said .

" Why yes yes I am and I am coming to find you. "

I took a step back and replied " Find me ! Why? I don't know what is going on! " The Dark One took a step forwards but I stood my ground .

" Well Sarah look how brave you are but it is all an act. you can't remember anything about this place. That is horribly wonderful that means Jareth has truly lost everything ."

" This is not happening I have to wake up!" I cried closing my eyes I willed myself to wake up. The dark one who claimed to be king now cackled . But I kept my eyes closed and shook my self-awake.

CHAPTER 2 Home again

I sat up in the car breathing hard with Sam looking at me with wide eyes. Dad looked at me through the mirror clearly worried. I looked at myself to see I was myself again before I said anything.

" Uh Sarah you OK?"

I smiled at Sam. " Ya I'm good just an odd dream probably just B-Day jitters . So Uh dad what's on for today?" Dad smiled showing he was not worried and over looked my sudden subject change.

" Well Hun your ...Mother , Toby , and I are taking you to a special birth day surprise . But first we have to stop at home so we can pick up your Mother . Toby , and the cake. "

" Uh dad I was meaning to ask you this. Since when did Toby bake I mean he can't even cook waffles."

" Ya and you just mix them and put them in the waffle press." Chimed Sam.

I smiled and looked back at dad .

" Well Mr. burn anything he puts in a pan is taking a cooking class in town. He wants to become a baker and open his own shop."

I smiled to myself Toby used to love telling me how he wanted to bake. When he was little our mom got him an easy bake oven. He would always bring me half baked cookies when I would be held up in my room doing homework.

" Sarah?"

" Oh sorry I spaced ." I sighed and looked out the window . I smiled when I saw the park where I would walk our shaggy black and white dog Merlin. As we passed the park a flash of light blinded me. At first I thought it was just the sun shining until I saw a man fall out of the light . Well he didn't really fall as much as he staggered out in pain. Once the man regained his balance he looked right at me like he recognized me . The man stepped closer , but our car was moving so he started to run . I stared as he desperately tried to catch up to the car . I wanted to tell dad to stop the car , but I wasn't sure that was a good idea .The man tripled and fell to the ground in pain. Slowly he looked up and he was crying. My heart went out to the man because I felt like I knew him.

" Sarah?"

I jumped when dad said my name .

" Sarah you all right?"

I shook off seeing the man and replied ." Yes I'm OK just happy to be home is all." Dad looked at me as he pulled in to the drive way.

" OK if u say so come on let's get everyone and get going . "

I smiled at dad and replied ," OK ."

I looked around to make sure that man was not around and Then practically ran in to the house .

" Hey sis were the fire at?"

" Toby? " I said stopping . I looked up and saw a tall guy with sandy blond hair . " Toby it is you! You got tall! "Toby smiled and replied .

" Ya well mom always said drink your milk you will sprout like a weed."

I smiled and gave Toby a hug and said ," well I can't call you squirt anymore ."

" Nope I am taller than you now and I am only fifteen. "

" You fifteen my god time flies ."Toby smiled again and replied .

" Ya well you have been gone a while."

" I know and I am sorry ."

" Hey it's cool sis your here now and that's what matters ."

I was about to say that's good , but out the corner of my eye I saw a figure on the table . " Hold the phone ."

" What's up sis ?"

I looked at Toby then went over to the table. The figure on the table was familiar it looked like the man I saw on the road . But that is impossible because the figure was a sculpted image of the goblin king from my red story book." Ok Toby please don't think I am crazy when I say this ."

" Uh ok say what?"

" Ok on the way here I saw a flash of light ok?"

" look."

" Then out of that flashing light out comes a man terminator style, But it gets even stranger than that ."

" Wow stranger ok Sarah you need help ."

" Toby just listen ok!"

" Jeesh ok crazy."

" Now see this ?"

" Ya it's a statue of the Goblin King from your story.

" Ok get this the guy who came out of the light looked exactly like this but with shorter hair ."

" Ok Sarah you need fresh air and we need to go anyway . Here I found these and a back pack ."

Toby handed me a back pack, my shirt and vest from my dream! My dress I used to dress up in for fun, And a figurine that looked like the dwarf Hoggle from my dream. " Toby there is more I dreamed I was sixteen again and I met this dwarf and... "

" Guys you ready to leave ?"

" Mom!"

" Mom? "I looked to see our mom standing in my door way . She has aged well still looking the same but with silvery grey hair .

" we need to get going you two ."

I Nodded and put all my things in the back pack. Except the shirt and vest . I put them on over the black tank I had on. Then Toby , Mom , and I started down stairs . Dad obviously was already in the car because we herd the horn blaring . " Well dad won't wait any longer . Toby and mom both smiled and we had to rush out the door .

Chapter 3 : Dead end

Finally on the road mom fell asleep right after we hit the high way . Dad was on his third cup of coffee , and Toby was dead to the world in one of his zombie video games on his game boy . I had decided to look out my window again in hopes I would see that man . So then I would be positive I was not losing what was left of my mind . I was afraid to fall asleep again because I didn't want to dream of that evil dark one . Because if I am not crazy then the dark one is after me... But I have no idea why he would be ...I still don't remember anything . God if Hoggle is real I wish he were here right now I want to remember .

Sighing I put on my mp3 player. I turned it to " You will be in my heart. "Then I slumped against the window and glanced outside .

" Sarah I am coming for you ."

I jumped when I heard the voice I looked to see if anyone else had . Everyone went on as if they didn't hear anything . " Am I going crazy?" I asked myself . I waited to see if I would hear anything else , but nothing happened . I tried to forget about it and went back to looking out the window . But I keep trying to figure out that voice I had heard it before but from who. Two people came in mind one was the dark one . The other was the man who came out of the light . I wish I knew who it was but I was just so tired of all the stress that my mind was burned out .

Suddenly the car stopped and I was thrown forward . " Mom, Dad . What happened ?" Dad looked back at me in terror and couldn't speak. So I leaned forward to look and screamed ." Oh god what is that!?"I cried . Standing in front of the car was a cloaked man holding a bloody bag . " Oh god dad drive just drive!"

I don't want to kill the guy !"

" Dad listen to sis just back up and go a different way!"

Dad tried to back up but the car wouldn't move . The cloaked figure stepped forward and threw the bloody bag . It smashed in to the wind shield with a sickening splat spurting blood every were. Mom screamed and I was crying along with Toby.

" Give me Sarah and the rest of you will not be harmed . Fail to do so and you all shall perish !"

" What? Why would he want Sarah?"

I looked at Toby and replied ," He is not of this world !"

" Sis what are you talking about I bet he is just a stalker or something ."

" Or something ."

Dad said through cringed teeth.

" I will not ask again give me Sarah or all of you will die!"

" I have to go out there ."

" No Sarah that's exactly what he wants . Who knows what he will do to you ."

" I know dad but I can't let my family pay for what I can't remember ."

" Honey what do you mean?"

" Mom , dad , Toby I can't explain right now . "

" Oh Sarah are you rely that scared that you would hide behind your family ? I thought you were the brave girl Jareth is fighting so hard for ?"

" Jareth? Hey that's the goblin king from your story sis . That guy must be crazy if he thinks that book is fact . "

" If only Toby ."

" Sis what do you mean? "

" He is not crazy I know who he is . It's all I know that's is real right now . He is the dark one ."

Chapter 4 : Metaphorical Lobotomy

" The dark one ? Sis what are you talking about ? "

" Sarah Toby is right this is crazy."

I looked at my friend and smiled . Sam was quiet through all of this she was like me brave . I bet that's why we are best friends . Sighing I looked out at the dark one .

" Sarah ?"

"I was in the Labyrinth the real Labyrinth with the dark one . I was the before when I was sixteen but I don't remember the dwarf Hoggle told me you were kidnapped by the goblin king Toby because he loved me . I had to go to the labyrinth to save you . The thing is I don't remember any of that. It's like I had a metaphorical lobotomy . All my memories from that part of my child hood is gone . And the dark one ya he is evil, but if I go with him I might find the goblin king Jareth and get my memories back."

" Sis this is crazy the Labyrinth is not real."

" It is Toby and I won't let my family get hurt . I'm sorry guys and I love you all of you ."

" Sarah ! I shall not wait ! "

" Sarah don't do this listen to me were best friends !"

I looked at my family then out at the dark one .

" That's it I'll kill all of you !"

He cried . I was freaking out I had to make a choice . I looked at my family and my best friend and said "I have to go."

" Sis don't!

I smiled at all of them and opened my door." Wait Dark One I will go with you just leave my loved ones alone ."

" Smart girl."

Slowly I walked up to The Dark One . He smiled from under his hood .

" Well you are a beautiful flower . No wonder Jareth is so fond of you . "

I glared at him and replied . " Shut up and tell me what you want with me !"

The Dark One grinned then replied .

" Well I know that Jareth loves you and he has lost everything . His power , his kingdom , and now he will lose you . Then he truly will have nothing . "

" Why are you doing this ?"

" Why! Why! That man ruined my life! And now I am ruining his ."

" Sarah don't go with him!"

I looked back at my family, but the car was gone ." What did you do with them!"

" Dear Sarah they are back on the road they are all ok, but they have no memory of you. I wiped you from all their minds so they are wondering the roads trying to get home ."

" Bastard!"

I looked around and saw no one out there . But someone said don't go with him , and just now whoever was out there called the dark one a bastard . " Did you hear that?"

" Now Sarah you can't fool me with mind games ."

" Now rely we aren't alone ."

" Poor Sarah she can't admit defeat ."

" Let... her... go !"

" All right that time I did here something ."

The Dark One said with a smile .

I looked around us and I didn't see anyone in the darkness .

" Come on Jareth I could just kill her ."

"Jareth ?"I closed my eyes to hold back my tears . This was it I was going to die .

" No!"

My eyes snapped open and I looked out at the darkness and saw the man called Jareth step in to the light. He was also the man I saw on the road , and the man who resembled my Goblin king statue ." Oh god you are real..."

" Sarah at last ."

I looked at this man and knew I should know him. My heart squeezed when he had said my name . " I ..."

" Oh look she can't speak you must have gotten to her Jareth. "

I glared at The Dark One ." I know I should know you I just can't remember . "

" Sarah please try both our lives depend on it ."

" I can't I don't know why but I can't ." The Dark One chuckled at me and replied .

" I know why , it is because you grew up and forgot him and everything from the Labyrinth."

Jareth looked at me with tears in his eyes . I tried to go to him , but The Dark One grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. " Let me go!" I tried to get away and get to Jareth . I knew somehow I would be safe with him . But The Dark One wouldn't let me go.

" No no Sarah you are coming with me ."

I tried to get free , but The Dark One was two strong . I looked at Jareth and he glanced at the ground. I followed his gaze and saw a large rock . I had to distract The Dark One but how ? " Wait please let me see your face ."The Dark One had his arms around me so I wouldn't get away . He stood perfectly still thinking of what he should do. Finely he cleared his thought and said .

" You want to see my face."

" Well ya if I am going to be yours I will have to see it one day right . "

" So you agree to come with me ?"

" Sarah don't please .. I love you."

I looked at Jareth the I glance at the big rock then at him . Come on Jareth if you know me know when I am trying to distract a crazy wizard . I screamed in my mind . Jareth looked at the rock he was trying to get before and then nodded to me . Yes he understood, breathing hard I waited for The Dark One for a reply .

" Hmmm all right don't try anything ."

" I won't you have my word ."I said as calm as I could and as I said that I felt The Dark One loosen his grip. He then twirled us both around in like a dance I. I knew he did it just to break Jareth more . That made me Hate The Dark One more than before . When we stopped twirling The Dark One was now in my place in front of Jareth . Slowly The Dark One Reached for his hood and revealed his face . Gasping I took a step back at the sight of him He wasn't ugly that is not why I stepped back . He was exactly the opposite I could not believe my eyes .

I looked at The Dark One and said . " Oh my god you look like Jareth!"

Chapter 5 Jaren's story

The Dark One smiled and I looked over at Jareth . He was frozen with the rock in his hands . I had to look back at The Dark One . He took my hand and replied .

" Yes I look like him because we are twins . My name is Jaran We were both in line for the Goblin king title . But Naturally it is the oldest that is the first . Mom and dad were not positive who was born first . So Jareth took the opretunety to go to a palm reader . I knew at first sight of her that she was a fake. But she had mom and dad fooled , I mean she was just another goblin from the city . I knew her she was a butcher's wife not a palm reader . Mom and dad would not listen to me because they were told that Jareth was the oldest and that was it .

He was king once mom and dad both died of the desise called red rose fever . Something you catch from a goblin that lives close to the bog of stench. There is a small goblin camp there . located on the outer rim of the bog in a cluster of pine trees. Any way we both were fifteen at the time and at the age to be on our own . Royalty in our world are only in our parent's care up to the age of seventeen. "

Get to the point." I said glaring at Jaren. He nodded and continued .

" Once our parents died the kingdom was already told that Jareth was declared the oldest . So he was made king by our parents advisor and I remained a prince . I was so angry at Jareth that I left the kingdom and fled to the wizard Asthano who took me as an apprentice . He trained me for a month in the ways of transforming people in your own image . It was the first lesson for trainees and I was very good at it . Soon after I successfully transformed Astheno's butler Anderson to look like me Astheno ordered him to impersonate me and go back to the castle. Once there he was to go to the highest tower and jump to his death.

But Anderson did not want to die so we had no choice. The next morning Astheno cast a spell on Anderson while he slept. This spell would allow Astheno to control Anderson's actions . Anderson would have no control over what he said or did. Astheno and I now had to get him to the castle . It was best we did it now while Anderson was sleeping . The spell would take a while to take affect . So Astheno left the room and came back with a stretcher moments later .

" Jaren help me get Anderson on to this and we will carry him out to the carriage ."

I looked at Astheno and nodded , then I took hold of Anderson under the arms while Astheno grabbed his legs . Together we both then carefully lifted Anderson on to the stretcher . Astheno then looked at me and said .

" Now lets get him to the carriage before he wakes , the trip to the castle with give the spell long enough to take affect . "

Again I nodded and helped Asthreno carry the stretcher out to the carriage . Gently without waking Anderson we set him in to the back still on the stretcher . I sighed and thought about what I was doing . " this is not right …" I thought to my self . " But it's the only way Jareth will pay you must make him miserable for what he has done . if he thinks you took your own life he will blame himself and in the process make his own life a living hell. " I sighed again listening to my thoughts ." This was the only way ." I whispered as I got in to the carriage alongside Astheno . Astheno glanced at me as we began the trip to the castle .

" Jaren ?"

" yes master?" I replied .

" What is the real reason you are doing this ? I know you have told me it is because your brother ruined your life . But being king is not the only thing he has taken from you . is it ?"

I looked up at Astheno . " Yes master there is more I have not told you …"

" Do you mind telling me now ?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly . " I guess I would have to tell you sooner or later . " I said looking out over the trees .

"and ?"

I looked back at him. " it was when we were both 16 and it was time for us to find wives . I had found the most beautiful peasant girl, while walking through the market to get mother some of the apples she loves ."

Chapter : 6 Jaren's first love

" Woh hold the phone , what does jareth have to do with you and this girl ?"

"Sarah don't ask him that I beg you"

I looked at Jareth . " why not ? He cant blame you for what ever happened between him and a girl." Jaren let out an evil chuckle and said .

" Let her ask Jareth dear brother because she will find out from my story as well . If I may continue Sarah? "

I glared at Jaren he still held on to my arm . I sighed and replied " ya sure what ever go…"

"Thank you my lady, now as I was saying ." From the moment I had saw this girl I knew I was in love , she looked at me and I thought I may have died and gone to heaven. For this girl had the face of an angel. With her eyes of the most greenest leaves , and her hair was red like fire . And this angel girl had lips redder than the ripest of apples . I was at a loss for words when she walked up to me and asked if I were the kings son. All I could manage was a nod . I thought to myself she must think of me a fool. But instead she took my hand and led me to a stone fountain in the middle of the village . She smiled at me as she sat at the fountain and looked in. I sat next to her to see what she was doing . She must of noticed this because she said .

" This is were I come to think and make wishes ."

I smiled at this girl because when I heard her voice it was like a song . This time I was able to speak . I replied " Wishes rely ? If I may ask what do you wish for ?" Again the girl smiled , but then frond and said .

" For some one to take me away from this place, and to some were that my father cant find me ."

I looked at her puzzled why would she want to run from her father . I thought about it well before I asked " Why would you wish that ?" The girl sighed and looked in to the fountain .

" Because sir my father … He beats me if I do not do my work to his liking . You see I am just a servant to him … I am adopted he is not my real father … he died of the rose red virus …"

I took the girls hand and said . " I … I am so sorry … I have not heard of this virus but I still am so sorry miss.. ."

" Shila .. My name is Shila ."

I kissed her hand and replied " I am Jaren ."

" I know … I thought you were one of the princes from the castle in the labyrinth . I just had asked you so I could use it as a reason to talk to you …"

Shila blushed and looked away from me , I just smiled and said " I am glad you did for when I saw you I lost my voice to your beauty ." Shila looked back at me still blushing and asked .

"rely ?"

I nodded . Shila smiled and took a beaten silver coin from her apron . Then she looked in to the fountain again and closed her eyes . as she made her wish and the coin dropped in to the fountain . She turned to me then .

" Can you take me away from here ? "

She asked hope in her eyes , I looked back at her and smiled . Taking her hands in mine I stood up and she stood with me . " Nothing would make me happier then to take you away from here . Shila … Would you like to come back to the castle with me ?" She gasped and smiled nodding . I chuckled slightly as I waked her to a carriage . Helping her in I looked around making sure no one could see. I then fallowed in behind her .

Shila rested her head on my shoulder as we road back through the village and through the darkest parts of the woods till we arrived at the entrance to the labyrinth .

" Jaren were … How do we get in ? "

Shila asked , I smiled as I waved a hand and the doors opened showing the twisting labyrinth beyond . Slowly I stepped on to the dirt covered ground and turned to help her out of the Carriage. Once she was standing beside me she looked out in to the labyrinth.

" So we have to solve this ?"

" Oh no I have a short cut ." I say griping the necklace around my neck it starts to glow . As it glows the labyrinth sinks in to the ground and we are able to see the castle . We walked hand and hand to the castle . When we walked in side I knew something was not right . Thats when Jareth comes running down the stairs to us .

" Brother something has happened …."

I looked at Jareth ," What what is the matter ?" I asked looking up the stairs . Jareth not yet noticing Shila replies .

" It's Mother and Father …. They... They just come home from the Bog village ….And …."

" And what brother ?" I asked gripping Shila's hand .

" They... They are dead brother …. From something called the Rose Red Virus..."

I keeled to the floor my head in my hands ," No please for the love of god !" Shila hugged me close and stroked my hair . I looked up at her and pulled her close .

" Jaren im so sorry … I with there was something I could do ."

Jareth saw her then and asked .

' who's this ?"

I stood with Shila and replied ." This is Shila …. I brought her home to meet..."i stopped and then said ." She is to be my bride ."

" Well … Good then... But I see no use now . I am the oldest so ill have to take the throne in their place ."

" No ! You can't who ever marries first is king not who ever is older! " Shila pushed away then .

" Was this all so you could be king ?"

" Shila no I... Our parents wanted us to find wives , we are of age now that we have to be married . And when I saw you I was instantly in love ." Shila narrowed her eyes then and replied .

" If that is true then let your brother be king ."

" Shila …."

" Whats more important ? Being king ? Or being in love ?"

I sighed then and looked at Jareth ," Fine brother you are king . Jareth smiled and then looked at shila with a sort of evil in his eyes .

Grave Ending / Love Gone

" Jaren why did you stop?"

I sighed and looked at Astheno ." Because I can't tell you the rest ..."

" My child you must I need to know why we are committing magical murder . "

I sighed again and said ," All right but I will skip to the night my brother became dead to me . It all started about a month after our parents funeral . Shila had been my wife for going on four weeks , we were as happy as we could be . However Jareth became fond of Shila , he wanted her for him self … So one night when I was out hunting . Jareth came in to Shila and my room.

" Jaren how do you know this ?"

" Because master I saw it in my mind …."

" Jaren your a seer !"

I looked at Astheno puzzled ," A what?"

" A seer , when bad thing happen you see them in your mind as they happen . "

" I … I see..." I say looking down .

" Im sorry Jaren please go on ."

Hesitating not wanting to relive the horror I continued . " The first sign something was wrong was when I heard Shila screaming . She was not with me so I did not know what it was . Suddenly I could see her like I was there with her . She looked scared I knew I had to help her but I could not , I felt like I was dreaming this . I saw shila back against a wall and some one threw them self on to her . She managed to push them off though and it was then I saw it was Jareth .

" No stay away ! I won't hurt Jaren!"

" Come on Shila just one night he will never know ."

" NO!"

Shila screamed and slapped him enraged Jareth grabbed her , but she struggled and tried to get away . I watched as she stomped his foot and he pushed her away , she stumbled then and could not get her footing . Jareth and my self watched as Shila neared the window . It all happened so fast as she fell head first out of the window . " NOOOOOO!" I cried the vision fading , I started running through the woods . Please god don't let this be so ! I screamed in my mind as I came out of the woods and saw the castle . I looked around for Shila heart pounding in my ears . But it was not till I saw Shila broken and crumpled in a heap . Rushing to her side I carefully lifted her head in to my lap , but I saw she was already gone . " NOOOOO! " I say looking up seeing Jareth the look of horror on his face at what he had done . But I didn't care about him ." Bastard ! You killed her !"

" Jaren I ..."

" Save it Jareth! You are no longer my brother ! From this day forward you are dead to me, and I swear I will make you life a living hell for destroying mine!" With that I Picked up Shila and and carried her in to the woods . As I walked I looked down at her in tears , it felt like my brother ripped out my heart . I burred her that night under an apple tree so she would always see the buds bloom every spring .

Chapter 7: Door closes a Window opens

I put my face in my hands and looked at Astheno, we were now at the castle and I knew it was now or never ,Astheno understood now we had to do what we were doing . We stopped around the back of the castle and quietly got out . Astheno and I then took Anderson from the back and we set him on the cold ground .

" Jaren are you ready ?"

I nodded and replied ," What ever it takes ." Astheno nodded back and together we carried Anderson up a back stair way avoiding all guards and most importantly Jareth. We neared the highest tower when Anderson started to regain his faculties . " we have to do this now!" I said looking at the window cut in to the stone wall . " Its now or never , we won't make it to the tower !" Astheno sighed , but said .

" Vary well ..."

Astheno replied as he stood Anderson up it was shocking how much he looked like me now . The spell did wonders on him , he could have been Jareth's and my triplet . Anderson looked at me in horror , fear filled his eyes because he knew he was going to die . With that knowledge he opened his mouth in a blood curdling cry. " Master now!" I I yelled over Anderson's cry , and I grabbed Anderson shoving him to the window . Anderson still week from magic stumbled over his own feet as he got dangerously close to the edge . In that moment I was transported to the moment I saw Shila fall in my vision , in that moment history was repeating it's self but this time by my hands . " NOOOO!" I screamed shattering the Vile of the vision smacking me back to reality . The feeling of horror remained as Anderson fell from the window , and I heard a sound that made something in my head just snap . It was the most agonizing cry to want to live I would ever hear again .

I swallowed before I said ," It's done ..." Astheno put a hand on my shoulder as we looked down at Anderson's broken body . Residents in side the castle must have heard , because they were now flocking around him . One man particular was now pushing past the crowd of goblins and peasants , falling to his knees in tears . Was I moved by my brother crying by my quote unquote dead body ? No for this was only the start of my revenge , there was no going back now . Ending the life of Anderson was my turning point in to the darkness .

Chapter 8: The Dark One rises

" Jareth was this all true ?" I asked once Jaren had finished the horrific story . Jareth looked at me in tears and replied .

" Yes … It's all true all


End file.
